A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine and process for cleaning and deburring articles such as castings, machined parts, and the like, and in particular, to a machine and process for cleaning and deburring work pieces by cascading abrasive material over, around, and through the article.
B. Problems in the Art
Many different methods and apparatuses are used to attempt to deburr and clean manufactured articles such as castings, machined parts, and the like. Problems and disadvantages of conventional methods are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,537, which is commonly owned by the owner of the present invention. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,537, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,537 took the novel approach of mounting the article to be cleaned and deburred to fixtures or mounting plates within a substantially open framework. The fixtures holding the articles were vibrated while abrasive media was cascaded over, around, and through the articles by reciprocating the fixtures in a predetermined pattern within the open treating area within the framework. This was accomplished by mechanically linking the fixtures to a power means which produced the reciprocating movement.
Because the articles are held in a substantially open area, and because the abrasive media is allowed to contact and be vibrated through and around the articles, advantageous cleaning and deburring results have been achieved. However, still further improvements are desirable. The mechanical linkage required in U.S. Pat. 4,387,537 is subject to some maintenance and expense concerns. The power required to operate this system could ideally be advantageously decreased.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which improves over and solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which allows cleaning and deburring media to pass over, around, and through the article being cleaned and deburred.
A further object of the invention is to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which vibrates the article being cleaned and deburred while secured to a fixture beneath cascading cleaning and deburring media.
Another object of the invention is to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which minimizes mechanical parts and power consumption.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which is economical, durable, and efficient.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.